


Be a Good Boy for your Squiddy Daddy

by taineedstochill



Category: Phineas and Ferb, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Squidward, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay, M/M, Mild BDSM themes, NSFW, Oral, Praise, Slash, Smut, Sub Phineas, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taineedstochill/pseuds/taineedstochill
Summary: Phineas finally gets what he wanted after all these years - a fat, slimy cock down his needy throat.*aged up Phineas*
Relationships: Phineas Flynn & Squidward Tentacles, Phineas Flynn/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	Be a Good Boy for your Squiddy Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm.. so sorry.

Phineas knocked once, twice, three times at the wooden door in front of him. He couldn't help himself; this urge - no, this need inside of him wouldn't die down. He was alight, burning up with lust and want and crave. 

He had thought about this moment more times than he'd like to admit - walking up to Squid's house, getting led to the bedroom, and then getting fucked on all fours. 

Blushing, he shook the thought away. Who needs a fantasy, when the real thing is only a couple of metres away?

Squidward had said that he was always welcome. He didn't to specify the implications.

The door opened, giving way to a man Phineas couldn't help but stare at. His eyes were smouldering, with a wanton urge inside of them. They darkened as his gaze raked down Phineas's body. He was wearing only his shirt and tight jeans, tight enough to see the bulge that was making itself very visible. 

"So, he's back," Squidward said, with only a hint of longing in the words. 

But Phineas, as much as he tried not to, couldn't help but softly gasp at the tone. He nodded his head rather frantically, but said nothing.

The door opened wider, with Squidward motioning him to come inside. He was wearing only a robe; droplets on his skin showing that he'd only recently showered. Perfect, Phineas thought.

He trailed in slowly, footsteps dragging with a slight nervousness. Squidward had obviously noticed, and eased the mood with a "Phineas, would you like some wine? I have a just-opened Don Perignon that I believe you'd enjoy." 

A glass or two later, and Phineas could feel his nerves easing away, making room for the previously felt lust. He placed his hand on one of Squidward's tentacles, stroking softly. 

"Please, daddy," he said quietly. Squidward stilled. He pushed the hand away, and put one of his tentacles on Phineas's bulge. "Is this what you wanted, baby?"

Phineas could barely stifle his moan, and replied with "fuck, please."

"No swearing, little one. Now tell daddy what you want."

"You, daddy. I want you." Phineas softly grinded into his tentacle, gasps spilling out of lips glistened with saliva. 

Squidward stood up, grabbing Phineas's hand and leading up the stairs. To his bed, Phineas thought. His dick twitched in response; memories of his time in this bedroom made his cheeks flush red. 

They stopped by the bed, and Squidward sat down, spreading his legs and motioning for Phineas to sit down in between. "Good boy," he said to Phineas, ruffling his red hair before grabbing it and pushing his head towards his crotch. 

He opened up his robes, making way for his thick, dripping cock to peek out. Phineas moaned. He had never seen such a huge cock; especially one as threatening as Squidward's. He needed this cock in his mouth, on his tongue; he needed to taste the precum on his lips.

Squidward pushed his head closer, and Phineas opened his mouth, eagerly swallowing his dick. It fit nicely in his mouth - not too huge that his jaw was straining, but big enough that no matter how much he moved his head, he could feel it. He moved his tongue over the grooves and ridges, swirling around the head with ease. 

This wasn't new to Phineas; he'd been doing this for years - he knew every inch and every crevice of Squidward's cock. And he loved it. 

Squidward kept grunting as Phineas ran his tongue up and down the shaft, and tightened his grip on his hair - Phineas responded with a stifled moan. 

"Come on baby, be a good boy for your Squiddy Daddy." Squidward started to move Phineas's head back and forth on his dick, before thrusting gently in and out of his mouth. He didn't want to be too hard - it had been a while, and the last thing he wanted was puke all over his cock. 

"Harder," came a muffled groan.

"You sure, baby? You're already such a good boy for daddy." His words sounded reassuring, but his grip tightened even more, and he began thrusting harder.

"Please, daddy!" His words were urgent - he need to have his face thoroughly fucked. He wanted to look - act - be ruined. He wanted to be ruined by Squidward. 

Squidward obliged. He started to frantically fuck Phineas's face, one tentacle wrapped in his hair, one around his neck, and one jerking Phineas off. He could feel the young boy squirming, muffled moans spilling out with no sign of stopping. 

Phineas could feel nothing but pleasure - his dick was harder than it had ever felt, and the way his airflow kept cutting off was absolutely exhilarating. There were tears in his eyes, and his mascara was dripping down his flushed cheeks. 

He was about to cum; he could feel the way his blood rushing to dick - and with a solid "Squiddy Daddy!" he came. 

Squidward came soon after - the look on the boys face when cum shot out of his dick brought him straight to the edge. Just a few more thrusts and he was gone.

With cum on Phineas's face and stomach, Squidward brought the boy towards him and embraced him in a tight hug. 

"You were such a good boy for me, baby. Such a good boy."


End file.
